


Into The Unknown

by MagpieMorality



Series: Fae Sides Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deals, Fae & Fairies, Fae Deceit, fairy rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“Entering a faerie circle is an easy way to get killed.” with Deceit being a fae and saying it to the twins?
Series: Fae Sides Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “Entering a faerie circle is an easy way to get killed.” with Deceit being a fae and saying it to the twins?

“You go in first!”

“No _you_ go in first!” Roman shoved his brother with a pout. Remus opened his mouth to retort but another voice got there first. 

“Entering a faerie circle is an easy way to get killed.”

The twins gasped and shuffled backwards, away from the Fae sitting cross-legged in the centre of the circle, looking at them curiously. He looked to be about their age, young but somehow also ageless, and they knew he was probably a lot older. 

He tilted his head. “Are you just going to stare?” 

Remus cleared his throat and stepped around Roman, pushing him back, which naturally only resulted in a cross Roman proudly pushing back until they stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the ring. “Are you a Seelie?” Remus demanded, and the fair one laughed. It sounded like a babbling brook, or bells on a faint summer breeze. 

“Not every Fae must be either or, strange boy.” 

“That’s not how it works!” Roman argued, and shared a glance with Remus. “You’re meant to be Seelie or Unseelie. And you have to tell the truth.” 

The Fae unfolded and stood up, taller than them both. “Do I now?” He murmured, moving closer until he was at the edge of the circle, a foot or so from them. From up close the mortals and the Fae examined each other. The boys were young enough still to be struck by curiosity that outweighed their self-preservation, and the fair one seemed similarly intrigued. “Why were you going to enter the circle, anyway?” He asked after a moment, lifting a hand to touch the shining cloak pin on Roman’s chest. Remus batted his hand away and he grinned, holding it up in supplication. 

“We wanted to see if it was really true that you vanish.”

“Logan Sanders says it isn’t!” 

“And he’s so sensible we weren’t sure-”

“So we had to test it. No one’s ever disappeared through this circle so…” 

The fair one shrugged. “No one you’ve heard of, certainly. Were you so determined to be the first?” 

“I-” Remus looked at his twin and read the same burning desire to know more written there. “Yes. We wanted to see it. We wanted to go in and then come back. Could-”

“ _Remus_!”

“-Could we do that? Could you take us just to visit?” Roman grabbed his arm with wide eyes but Remus was watching the fair one think about the request. 

Eventually he smiled. It wasn’t unsettling like they might have expected, but mischievous. “And stick it to some of those old hags that police the circles? I think we can arrange that.”

“And we’ll definitely come back. Within… a week at most?” Roman added. The fair one nodded. 

“Within a week you will be back. Possibly less, spending too long there would be a bad idea. It’s still an easy way to get killed, you know. Are you sure?”

They looked at each other, and stepped forwards. “We’re sure.” 

The Fae held out his hands. When they took them he grinned, and they followed as he stepped back, whisked off into adventure. 


End file.
